Discusión:Final Fantasy Wiki
= Sobre la lista de títulos = He estado mirando la página principal de esta wiki y he visto algunas cosas que creo que se podrían mejorar. Paso a enumerarlas: * La sección de películas y series está nombrada como "Colecciones", supongo que debido a un error tipográfico. Sin embargo, mi propuesta no es esa. Puesto que los OVAs son anime, creo que Last Order y La Leyenda de los Cristales deberían ponerse junto a Final Fantasy Unlimited bajo el título único de anime. Por otra parte, puesto que esto es una wiki en español, creo que es imprescindible poner los nombres en nuestro idioma cuando éstos han sido traducidos oficialmente. Concretamente me refiero a La Fuerza Interior (Spirits Within en inglés) y La Leyenda de los Cristales (Legend of the Crystals en inglés). * En la sección de colecciones creo que habría que diferenciar las versiones americana y europea de FF Anthology, ya que incluyen juegos distintos: FFV y FFVI en un caso, FFIV y FFV en el otro. También he de decir que faltan algunas. Por ejemplo, existe una colección que incluye FFX y FFX-2. * Las expansiones las eliminaría de la página principal porque no son títulos independientes. Es imposible jugar a ellos sin FFXI porque son parte integral de este juego. * Me parece absurdo que los dos FFT estén diferenciados como juegos distintos cuando en realidad son el mismo. Si mantenemos diferenciados los FFT de PSP y PSX, habría que diferenciar FFIII para NES y DS, y en este último caso habría más razón para ello, puesto que hay más diferencias que entre los dos FFT. * No acabo de encontrar relación entre FFMQ y los FFs de GB como para incluirlos todos juntos en un grupo. * Faltan bastantes juegos de la saga Chocobo. * Tal vez se podrían incluir juegos relacionados con Final Fantasy, como Vagrant Story (que supuestamente se desarrolla en Ivalice), Bahamut Lagoon, Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special, etc. * También pienso que la imagen de cabecera se podría mejorar. Cecil aparece deformado y los personajes de la derecha borrosos. Eso sin contar que no hay ni un solo personaje femenino, cuando lo más recomendable es que fueran el 50%. * Por último, aunque no tiene nada que ver con esto, he visto que el término "jefazo" está bastante extendido por la wiki. ¿No sería mejor usar el término "jefe"? Creo que está bastante más extendido. --Sinh82 Antes de nada, gracias por las respuestas y por tener tan en cuenta mis propuestas. Ahora vayamos punto por puntos. 1. Con respecto a las colecciones, falta al menos una, que se llama Final Fantasy X/X-2 Ultimate Box y que incluye FFX y FFX-2. Lo otro que proponía era incluir el Final Fantasy Anthology - Versión europea (este es el nombre oficial en español, lo acabo de mirar en la caja), ya que el Final Fantasy Anthology normal incluye FFV y FFVI, mientras que la versión europea incluye FFIV y FFV. Puesto que los juegos que los componen son distintos, dichas colecciones son distintas, aunque compartan el nombre. En resumen, lo único que habría que hacer es añadir ambas colecciones: * Final Fantasy X/X-2 Ultimate Box * Final Fantasy Anthology - Versión europea 2. Con respecto a FFMQ, FFA y los tres FFL, considero que no están en absoluto relacionados como para formar parte de un mismo "grupo", tal y como están ahora mismo en la página principal. Evidentemente, los tres Final Fantasy Legend sí que están relacionados y podrían agruparse, pero Final Fantasy Adventure y Final Fantasy Mystic Quest deberían estar separados porque no están relacionados entre ellos ni con los tres FFL. Esto se solucionaría simplemente poniendo dos líneas de separación. Por otra parte, decir que el nombre oficial del primer Final Fantasy Legend es The Final Fantasy Legend (incluyendo el "the"), no Final Fantasy Legend I. Los demás sí están bien nombrados. 3. Los juegos que componen la saga Chocobo son los siguientes: * Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon - Este juego para PSX nunca salió de Japón, por lo que no tiene nombre oficial en inglés. Por tanto, considero que está mal nombrado como Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon. * Chocobo's Dungeon 2 - La segunda parte del anterior, su título sí fue traducido al inglés. En la página principal le sobra el "Mysterious". * Chocobo Racing - Juego para PSX * Chocobo Land: A Game of Dice - Salió para GBA y para PSX. En el segundo caso se llamaba Dice de Chocobo. * Choco-mate - Juego para teléfonos móviles * Chocobo de Mobile: Juego para teléfonos móviles. * Chocobo Stallion - Juego para PSX * Hataraku Chocobo - Juego para WonderSwan * Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales - Juego para DS. * Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon - Juego para Wii, aunque están haciendo otra versión para DS. * Chocobo to Mahô no Ehon: Majô to Shôjo to Gonin no Yûsha - Segunda parte de Chocobo Tales para DS. Aún no tiene nombre oficial en inglés, por eso lo pongo en japonés. Por último está Chocobo Collection, una colección que incluía Chocobo Racing, Chocobo Stallion y Dice de Chocobo. Supongo que en este caso sería más correcto ponerlo en la sección de colecciones puesto que no es un juego, sino un compendio de tres de ellos. 4. Con respecto a juegos relacionados, se podrían incluir más. Yo considero juegos relacionados los siguientes (aunque esto ya es algo más subjetivo): * Bahamut Lagoon - Originalmente iba a llamarse Final Fantasy Tactics, pero se le cambió el nombre a última hora. Tiene criaturas de Final Fantasy y reutiliza algunos sprites de FFVI. * Vagrant Story: - Se desarrolla en Ivalice, al igual que FFXII, FFT, FFTA y FFTA2. * Crytal Guardians - Juego para móviles basado en FFTA2. En la página principal está junto a los FFT, pero yo optaría por separarlo y ponerlo aquí puesto que no se llama Final Fantasy. * Chrono Trigger - Lo considero un "Final Fantasy honorífico" porque formó parte de un juego llamado FF. Concretamente, fue incluido en Final Fantasy Chronicles junto a FFIV. El juego en sí mismo no tiene nada que ver con un FF, pero salió para PSX bajo su título. * Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special - Salió para PS2 y es un juego basado en el Monopoly con personajes, escenarios y música de DQ y FF. * Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable - Similar al anterior pero para PSP. El plantel de personajes y escenarios es distinto. * Tetra Master - Juego online basado en el Tetra Master de FFIX. Square lo incluye junto a sus demás juegos online, como FFXI. Sin embargo, es completamente independiente, ya que es posible inscribirse para jugar a Tetra Master sin jugar a FFXI, y viceversa. * Ehrgeiz - Juego de lucha de Square en el que salen personajes de FFVII, como Cloud, Sephiroth, Tifa, Zack, Vincent y Yuffie. También sale un personaje llamado Django, que está basado en Red XIII. * Mario Slam Basketball - Juego de baloncesto que incluye personajes de Mario y de Final Fantasy, como Maga Blanca, Mago Negro, Cacticilio, Ninja y Tomberi. También hay otras referencias, como boms, molbols, un barco volador, tableros en forma de chocobos... * Lord of Vermilion - Juego arcade que incluye múltiples criaturas de la saga FF (entre otras), como Odín, Cocatriz, Leviatán, Bahamut, etc. * Kingdom Hearts (sus seis juegos) - No solo está relacionado con FF porque aparezcan personajes y criaturas (moguris, bégimos) de la saga, sino que también usa toda la terminología de FF (nombres de magias, objetos, etc.) y hay muchas otras referencias. Si a KH le quitáramos Disney, quedaría un Final Fantasy. Ya sé que en la wiki en inglés le tienen un poco de "manía" a esta saga y por eso no la incluyen en la página principal, pero tiene más de FF que Bahamut Lagoon o Vagrant Story. Pero bueno, este cuarto punto lo pongo más como posibilidad que otra cosa. Que el administrador decida si es necesario incluir juegos relacionados en la página principal o no. Sinh 23:02 20 ago 2008 (UTC) Saludos Icono Banner =KH= Creo que deberían quitarse los KH Final Mix de la lista de juegos porque solo son versiones actualizadas de los KH "normales". Si ponemos los Final Mix habría que poner todos los remakes de cada FF o todas las versiones International. El Re:Chain of Memories habría que quitarlo por lo mismo, es el mismo juego que el Chain of Memories normal, aunque sea un remake. Los que sí podrían ponerse son los nuevos KH que están anunciados: *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (PSP) *Kingdom Hearts coded (coded en minúscula, así es el nombre oficial)(Móviles) *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (DS) *Kingdom Hearts Mobile (Móviles-http://www.square-enix.co.jp/mobile/kh/) También creo que en la lista habría que separar FFs no numéricos de los juegos relacionados que no son FF (Vagrant Story, Bahamut Lagoon, etc.). Y se podría incluir el nuevo juego que acaban de anunciar, Blood of Bahamut. Consejo Hola a todos. Sólo escribía para avisar que esta wiki tal vez esté tomando una dirección equivocada, lo que está afectado a su calidad. En vez de seguir metiendo artículos porque sí, yo recomendaría centrar esfuerzos en mejorar los ya existentes, ya que muchos de ellos tienen un nivel muy bajo. Por ejemplo, los artículos de Final Fantasy IX incluyen demasiada terminología en inglés y gramaticalmente son bastante deficientes. Además, muchos parecen estar copiados literalmente (demasiado) de la wiki inglesa, incluyendo sus fallos (que también los tiene, aunque menos). No me parece mal basarse en la wiki inglesa, de hecho lo considero recomendable, pero no es necesario copiarlo palabra por palabra. Creo que la gente que participa aquí es lo suficientemente inteligente para elaborar sus propios artículos, aunque se basen en los ingleses para no olvidarse de poner toda la información. Todos conocemos los personajes de determinados Final Fantasy, así que podríamos crear los artículos nosotros mismos. De hecho, estoy seguro de que es más rápido escribir un artículo directamente en nuestro idioma con nuestros conocimientos que ir traduciéndola palabra por palabra de la wiki inglesa. Eso no impide que después podamos mirar el artículo en inglés para asegurarnos de que está todo y corregir fallos, pero ya digo, me parece excesivamente engorroso tener que ir traduciendo palabra por palabra información que nosotros ya conocemos y no es necesario copiar. Pero bueno, lo más importante, como ya he dicho antes, es no meter información gratuitamente sólo para hacer crecer la wiki, porque eso afecta negativamente a su calidad. Es mucho mejor añadir un artículo bien hecho al mes que añadir 10 con baja calidad. Tened en cuenta que muchas páginas importantes (como las páginas principales de algunos Final Fantasy) tienen fallos importantes (mala calidad gramatical, términos en inglés, etc). Hacer un artículo así sólo sirve para que el autor original pierda tiempo haciéndolo y para que un segundo autor tenga que perder tiempo en arreglarlo. Es decir, doble trabajo. Creo que es mejor hacer los artículos bien desde el principio, para que sólo haya que hacer correcciones menores. Tener que reescribir artículos enteros es un esfuerzo inútil y completamente desperdiciado. Y lo dicho, ahora mismo habría que centrar más esfuerzos en mejorar todos aquellos artículos que lo necesitan que no en seguir metiendo artículos pequeños o artículos poco currados que necesitarán ser corregidos en el futuro. En caso contrario esta wiki correría el riesgo de acabar como muchas otras, abandonada por su baja calidad. Plantilla Gaming Se comunica a todos los wikis en español de la categoría "Gaming" de Wikia que deben incluir la plantilla al final de la portada de los wikis. En caso de que el wiki disponga de dicha plantilla, esta deberá ser sustituida por la actual, que será actualizada regularmente. Para permitir la mayor personalización de dicha plantilla se ha creado esta página de ayuda: Ayuda:Plantilla es.gaming. Para cualquier duda pueden dejarme un mensaje en mi discusión y trataré de solucionársela lo antes posible. En caso de necesitar ayuda para personalizar dicha plantilla y la página de ayuda no les resuelve el problema pueden acudir a los foros de la Central de Gaming en español y preguntar allí. Saludos y gracias por su atención.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 14:19 21 ene 2010 (UTC) Todo sigue igual Sólo escribo para avisar que los errores que ya se han comentado arriba siguen repitiéndose. Mientras sigamos copiando la mayoría de los artículos de la wiki inglesa esta wiki seguirá siendo "de segunda", ya que nuestros artículos son idénticos a los de la wiki inglesa pero hay muchísimos menos. Siempre estaremos por debajo y a rastras. Pienso que deberíamos crear los artículos nosotros mismos (que es lo que hacen ellos al fin y alcabo), para que nos quede algo diferente y no una simple copia, que es lo que tenemos ahora mismo. Para hacer una copia pienso que sería mejor no hacer nada. Si ellos son capaces de crear un artículo desde cero, ¿por qué nosotros no? ¿Acaso somos menos? Esta wiki crecería MUCHÍSIMO si hiciéramos nuestros propios textos, con una disposición original e incluso haciendo descripciones más largas que sus equivalentes ingleses. Es que lo copiamos todo: texto, longitud, secciones, disposición, referencias... ¡y hasta los errores! Nadie se va a pasar por aquí si copiamos los artículos de la wiki inglesa, porque para eso es mejor irse allí directamente porque tienen muchísimos más artículos. Aver Cheke, te explico un par de cosas. 1. Aunque no tenga una cuenta para mi persona (lo que hace que mis cambios no aparezcan registrados más allá de las distintas IPs con las que haya editado), he corregido decenas (o posiblemente cientos, porque no los voy contando) de fallos menores, he cambiado términos que estaban en inglés, he eliminado datos incorrectos y he dejado de mis impresiones en páginas de discusión (que nadie responde, por cierto). Por tanto, sí he ayudado, y mi queja viene precisamente de ahí. Si los artículos se hicieran bien desde el principio, no habría necesidad de que yo fuera traduciendo o arreglando errores. 2. No te engañes a ti mismo. Es evidente que esta wiki tiene algunas cosas (pocas) que no tiene la inglesa, pero en cuanto a textos es una copia en un 95%. Insisto... ¡es que copiais hasta los fallos! Yo no me quejo de la baja participación (aunque es un problema importante), sino del hecho de que la gente que participa se dedique a copiar la wiki inglesa en lugar de escribir sus propios textos como hacen los propios editores de la wiki inglesa. De lo demás no quejo, así que no hace falta que mencionéis imágenes, gifs o tablas porque mis sugerencias no van por ahí. Yo sólo me quejo de los textos, y sigo pensando que es más rápido escribir un artículo con conocimientos propios que ir traduciendo palabra por palabra un artículo inglés. Nuevos títulos a añadir a la lista de portada Lista de títulos He hecho algunos cambios en la lista de títulos de la portada. Para ver los comentarios al respecto, podéis pasaros por la página de discusión de cada plantilla. El más obvio es quitar las expansiones de FFXI porque son expansiones, no juegos independientes. Poner cada expansión por separado es como poner cada capítulo de Before Crisis por separado porque se lanzaron después del juego original, o hacer lo propio con Crystal Defenders W1, W2 y W3, o poner el futuro contenido descargable de Final Fantasy XIII-2 por separado cada vez que pongan nuevas misiones. Los capítulos y expansiones son parte del juego, no un juego en sí mismo. Tengamos un poco de personalidad y dejemos de copiarnos de la wiki inglesa. --188.76.179.230 19:43 17 oct 2011 (UTC) Plagio Hola a todos. Hoy estaba revisando artículos en búsqueda de errores (he dejado algunos avisos en algunas páginas de discusión). Lo que me ha sorprendido es que al ir a la página del Gran Paals, he visto que dicho artículo es un copypaste de un artículo de La Capital Olvidada: http://www.lacapitalolvidada.com/daguerreo/Gran_Paals Ya lo he borrado, pero por favor, tened cuidado con estas cosas, que si los usuarios ven que vuestros artículos son plagios y que os aprovecháis del trabajo de otros, la popularidad de esta wiki puede caer en picado. También sería recomendable ver todos los artículos de ese usuario para ver si ha plagiado más cosas. Gracias y saludos. 188.76.183.180 18:34 17 oct 2011 (UTC) Ya imagino que tú haces lo que puedes pero es que yo no me refería a ti, me referia a la wiki en general, así que no tienes que tomártelo como algo personal. Esto es un comentario dedicado a todos los usuarios que editan, para que sepan que se ha cometido un plagio. Es algo lo suficientemente importante como para avisarlo, y creo que he hablado en plural. Sobre The War of the Lions, es que no hay absolutamente ninguna razón por la que haya que incluirlo. Es sólo un port de un juego que sólo se diferencia en algunos extras. Sería como poner Final Fantasy VI Advance de manera diferenciada a Final Fantasy VI cuando es exactamente lo mismo, un port con algunos extras. Es válido ponerlo, pero si se hace con todos los remakes, no entendería que se pusieran unos ports sí y otros no. Lo de FFXI pues lo mismo, si pones las expansiones de ese juego, que es algo totalmente válido, no entiendo que no lo hagas con las expansiones de otros títulos. Ten en cuenta que una expansión no deja de ser un nuevo capítulo. Que se ponen, adelante, pero con todos o con ninguno, no solo con FF XI y con los demás no. Sobre lo de quitarlo sin preguntar es un tanto extraño, ya que he avisado más arriba precisamente para que no se pasara por alto y que cualquiera pudiera revertirlo si lo viera necesario. Y por otra parte, todas las ediciones que he hecho las he argumentado, no las he hecho gratuitamente. Si no gustan en general pues se revierten y ya está, pero no se me puede criticar de haberlo hecho sin avisar. Al fin y al cabo el que pusiera las expansiones de FF XI sí que lo hizo sin avisar y sin consultar a nadie, o al menos yo no veo ni la propuesta ni la discusión aquí. Y yo, que me molesto en gastar mi tiempo en ayudar, avisar y editar de manera constructiva y argumentando todo lo que hago me convierto en el blanco de un ataque... 188.76.179.230 21:17 17 oct 2011 (UTC) Portada Apariencia